


Lost Life

by GhostEcho53



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight has depression, Blight Parents Mentioned, Book on Necromancy, Boscha is Ignorant, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV Alternating, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seven Stages of Grief, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEcho53/pseuds/GhostEcho53
Summary: Bad things always happen to Amity and Luz, and when Amity finally grows some metaphorical balls - something bad happens.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Owlbert, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Hooty & King (The Owl House)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be sad and kind of depressing. (Like my life.)

Amity Blight 1st POV

It's time, time to man up and tell her how I feel, but what if she _doesn't_ feel the same way and rejects me?! I'll be humiliated AND scarred for life!

It just isn't fair... Every time I try and tell her I always seem to screw it up, what if she hates me afterward? _No, you are a Blight! Pull yourself together - you can do this!_ I'm just going to walk straight up to her and tell her how I feel, and if she doesn't reciprocate? Well fuck my life.

At school I don't have many classes with the human Luz, she's in all the different tracks but I still manage to see her at least three or four times a day - mostly by accident.

For some reason she wasn't at school today - Willow told me she was out sick, poor Luz... I'll pay her a visit on my way home!

When I got to the Owl House she wasn't there, Eda told me she was out on errands, so I decided to wait for Luz to come home, I waited, and waited, and waited some more, and I kept _waiting_ but she never came home, even Eda was worried.

Me and Eda formed a search party with King, my siblings joined us as well as Augustus and Willow - we searched all over Bonesborough, and still we had no luck in finding her.

Four days have passed since the search started, lots of monsters and witches and demons who knew Luz also joined in the search, I was worried beyond belief - until something bad happened.

She was found, **dead,** in the Bat Queen's Lair by Willow and Augustus, being protected by the Bat Queen's babies, they brought me too her and I broke down into tears.

* * *

Amity sobbed harshly into Willow's shoulder, repeating the same sentence over and over again. "She's not dead. She's not dead..." This went on for about half an hour.

They couldn't get her to stop crying, or saying what she was saying - then Eda, King, Edric, and Emira found them. "Kid..." Eda whispered, stepping toward Luz's prone, lifeless form. "Poor human..." Emira said - she and her brother looking away.

The small demon stepped toward his friend. "Luz?" King questioned, shaking Luz by the shoulder, and when she didn't respond he did it again. "Luz?!" He was starting to panic, and then he noticed that the witch his 'Boo Boo Buddy' usually hung out with was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. "Amity, what happened to her?!" He shouted. " **SHE'S NOT DEAD!** " Amity screamed, catching her siblings by surprise.

Things were looking pretty tense when the Bat Queen landed next to Luz and her children. "Human Luz is gone, got there too late to stop _Witch Emperor_ from taking life. Yi Yi." The Bat Queen said, placing a wing against Amity's back to try and comfort her.

Long story short, that didn't work - it only seemed to make it worse, and eventually the twins, Eda, King, Gus, Willow, and Amity left the lair of the Bat Queen - with Eda carrying her apprentice's lifeless body.

They walked through the streets of Bonesborough - everyone stared in shock when they saw what became of the human girl they had grown so fond of, Edric and Emira flanked the group with their heads down - King on Edric's shoulder, Gus walked in front of the twins while Willow walked next to Amity behind Eda, Amity was still sobbing but at least she had somewhat quieted down.

A funeral was held by the students of Hexside, Luz was laid to rest near the Owl House - close to a cliff overlooking the skull of the Titan, her grave surrounded by flowers of many colors - none of which were dangerous.

Amity sat on a blanket next to the grave as the sun was setting over the isles, crying softly as she mourned for the girl whom she was in love with, the girl she never got to tell about her feelings... If only she had told her sooner, and now she's _gone_ forever...

King, Willow, and Gus stood a ways away from Amity, they too were mourning but neither one of them were taking Luz's death as hard as her, for them it was obvious that Amity was in love with their friend Luz - like _painfully_ obvious.

Things were quiet just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, Gus and Willow having gone home - King remained, moving forward so as to sit beside Amity, the two of them would be out there for a while.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse - well of course they can, but right now?

Amity had hit her lowest low of the year.

* * *

**Bat Queen goes Yi Yi.**

**What do you call a sad coffee?**

**A DEPRESSO!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would be sad.  
> (801 words)


	2. The Full Moon Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the full moon has arrived, the school is holding a dance and poor Amity might have to go by herself... Willow is reminiscing, and Gus is - well, Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck guys.  
> Never thought people would be interested in this.

Willow Park 1st POV

These last two months have been hard - especially for my friend Amity, ever since Luz died she hasn't been the same, she rarely talks and she barely eats, she's even paler than before - her skin is almost completely white.

She wears Luz's earrings and sweater most days, I've never known Amity to skip class or ditch school, or to have bad grades - but lately she's been skipping class to go Titan knows where, ditching school to go visit Luz's grave, her grades are falling toward rock bottom...

I want to help her, I really do - but it's not like I can bring back the deadlove of her life for her, I don't even think it's possible.

You know... The last very important full moon I experienced was my first conjuring with her and Gus, we accidentally animated Eda's house and went for a joy ride, we scared Boscha - I miss those days, her cheerful smile and happy personality.

The Boiling Isles will never be the same - not without Luz...

* * *

Everyone had found a partner to go to the Full Moon Dance with, everyone except for Amity that is - but her parents made her go anyway just to keep their already slipping reputation.

They made her go with _Boscha_ for crying out loud!

Boscha wore a white and pink dress with short sleeves as well as leggings and heels, Amity wore a short, plain black and green dress with a bow in her hair, as well as leggings and flats.

While Boscha was laughing and talking with her underlings - Amity was sitting by herself in a dark corner of the room, she just didn't have the heart to dance and have fun, with Luz gone there was no light in her life - everything was darker, quieter, and lonely without her...

A chill in the air made Amity shiver - she looked out the window nearby, looking at the bright full moon - seeing the moonlight brought back a special memory she had of Luz.

_"Say it! Say you're not a witch!"_

She remembered yelling those words at Luz at the Covention.

_"I'm not a witch... But I'm training hard to be one."_

She remembered how Luz drew a light glyph on a piece of paper, and tapped it - creating a small, warm ball of light.

Although the memory was a bit painful for her to recall, it brought her some happiness - she had gathered some of Luz's paper glyphs over the last two weeks, she placed the paper glyph on the table and tapped it - the same ball of light appearing.

Using Luz's glyphs always brought a small smile to her otherwise expressionless face, they made her feel like Luz was always close to her, never that far away.

Then Willow came over. "Her light glyph?" She asked, Amity nodded. "It makes me feel close to her... Like she's still here..." The youngest Blight spoke in a hushed tone - on the verge of tears, Willow hugged her. "It's been two months Amity... Luz wouldn't want you to be sad, live your life if not for yourself - then you do it for her." Willow said, wiping away Amity's tears.

Willow led Amity to the dance floor - and together they and their friends danced the night away.

After the dance ended Willow, Gus, Amity, and the twins went to visit Luz's grave together, Edric brought a book with him on Necromancy, why he chose to bring it is a mystery - it's not like any of them bothered to ask, but that was most likely for Amity's sake.

Speaking of Amity, it's best to point this out right now - she has, overtime, begun to lose some of her sanity, if she doesn't move on soon they are likely to lose her to what ever darkness lies beyond the next turn.

Once again Amity is the last one left at the grave, she had set up a tent, some blankets, and a pillow just so she could stay warm - she asked Eda if she could change up in Luz's room, and when she did she put on the cat hoodie as well as some pants - she glanced around, wishing she could stay in the room.

That was when she noticed a book that had been left open on the bed.

Amity sat down on the bed and picked up the book because it confused her. "'This world that I stumbled upon is so amazing, I never thought I would really find a world with magic - I always wished that I would, but I didn't think it was really possible! I've been here for what? A few days? Maybe a month? I've lost track, at least here in the Demon Realm I'm the good kind of weird.'" Amity read quietly to herself.

Then she turned the page. "'Ever since I met Willow, Gus, and Amity I could not have been happier at all before in my life since discovering the Boiling Isles, and although Amity seems mean - I know that, that sour lemon drop is sweet on the inside, she just hides it from everyone for some reason.'" This left her sort of confused, despite that she kept reading.

After turning the page once again, she continued to read. "'Lately I've noticed something off about Amity's behaviour, her face always turns red when I'm around - I'm not sure if she's mad at me, but the redness of her face kind of reminds me of a tomato. She also stutters a lot when I'm around, I think she might have problems with some words - again and again she acts weird around me, but I've gotten used to it by now.'" The young witches expression faltered.

While reading and turning the pages she had skipped some, and as she was skimming through the pages she came upon one that looked like it hadn't been finished. "'So much has happened lately - Eda's curse, crazy adventures, mysterious creatures, a tree tried to eat me and King, Lilith tried to abduct Eda, but as of late I've noticed something off, I feel weird whenever Amity is around - like I just _can't get enough of her,_ the way she talks, the way she walks, her eyes when she glances my way when she thinks I'm not looking, I think I might-'" that was where the writing stopped, a line of ink across the page as if Luz had left in a hurry.

The poor witch was so confused, but she placed the book back down on the bed where she found it - flipping back to the page she had found it on before she headed back outside.

Just as she was getting comfortable in her tent she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, down her right arm, she shivered violently as she pulled another blanket over herself - it was so cold so suddenly that she let out a sharp cry, and then, there was warmth.

A ball of light had appeared out of thin air and hovered behind Amity, soothing her from the cold bite of the air that surrounded her - maybe, just maybe, she could be happy again - for Luz was always right there, in her heart.

She can only hope.

* * *

**After working on this constantly, non-stop for four days I have finally finished the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**and have wonderful day!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1228 words


	3. A Second Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When school is canceled due to an unexpected incident in the Abomination Classroom - Amity spends her free week at the Owl House.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

** Boscha, 1st Pov **

Lately I've had this awful feeling like Amity won't hang out with me anymore, I asked her to hang out with me this week since school was canceled - and she slapped me!

Can you believe that?!

I haven't seen 'Round Ears' around for about two months now, it's likely _her fault_ that Amity is acting this way.

I'm going to go up to the Owl Shack - or whatever it's called - I followed her there once, and ask that Owl Lady what happened between Round Ears and Blight.

* * *

**Amity Blight, 1st Pov**

School was canceled due to an incident in my homeroom, and the teacher is scrambling to cover up my tracks there because of my parents threatening to get him fired...

I still haven't stopped thinking about Luz, it still _feels_ like she's here, there's an empty seat next to mine where she once sat.

Augustus said that the seat next to his is also empty, it's where she once sat, Willow takes care of Luz's plant, and Skara would always talk to me about the dumb, silly things Luz would do in class... Titan, I miss her so much.

Right now I'm in her room, on her bed, under her blanket, wearing her hoodie, and scrolling through her phone - I found this song on it called 'Hoodie', it's really nice... I'm mostly just looking at the pictures she has, and there are a lot of her and King, and Willow - and even photos of us together, the memories hurt - but in a sort of good way.

During school I feel this chill in the air sometimes, like I do when I'm near the grave, and then I always feel warmth - I see this small ball of yellow light following me, keeping the chill away, and seeing it makes me happy because it looks exactly like Luz's light spell.

I mean obviously I found it kind of creepy at first since I couldn't make it go away, and it followed me everywhere I went, well not _everywhere_ \- there were one or two rooms it never went into.

Though, I tried to touch it once but I couldn't - there's like this weird field around it that stops me from touching it, I find it strange - but if it can't be gotten rid of it **must** be important.

* * *

Boscha knocked on the door of the Owl House - or should I say, on Hooty's face, he didn't appreciate that and kind of stuck her up in a tree, Eda would deal with her when she got outside.

Of course Eda wasn't too happy to see the girl with the pink hair - Luz had, in the past, already told her about Boscha, she also met her at the stand. "What do you want?" Eda asked in an agitated tone.

Boscha has the _most_ annoying voice. "I'm here to ask about that _stupid_ girl with the round ears, because of her Amity refuses to hang out with me! What happened between them now - because she won't even talk to me!" Boscha shouted, Eda whacked her on the head with her staff. "Luz was found dead two months ago, little Blight hasn't been the same since."

This actually caught Boscha off-guard, Round Ears was dead? How in the nine hells did that happen? Well - she was a human in a Witch world, but she wasn't entirely stupid - obviously murder, but who? Why? This was, in Boscha's opinion - the worst thing to happen, **ever.**

Sure she hated the human with a passion, but that human made Amity happy - she made her laugh, smile, play Grudgy again, she made Amity a much more interesting person.

Now Amity was slipping, further and further - how was she meant to fix this? The door closed and she began to think as she turned to walk away, then a cold chill ran up her spine. _"There isn't much of a way you can help Boscha, unless you change your ways - Amity will never be your friend again."_ She swore she heard a voice, but no one was around - it had to of been in her head.

With Amity

Amity was starting to fall asleep to some of the songs on Luz's playlist, staring at the Azura poster on her wall, under the blanket and wearing the sweater in the hopes of staying warm.

Then it was there again, coming through the window - the small ball of warm light, hovering near Amity before slowly moving downward, her vision was blurry but Amity swore the light was in the shape of a heart - that's when it happened, around the sphere of light an outline appeared - not just any outline, but _Luz,_ it was her.

She slowly appeared more and more in color - in the outfit she had died in, but no blood - she was see-through, Amity tried to touch her but couldn't. "L-Luz?..." She sobbed, trying to grab her hand but failing. _"I'm here for you, even though you can't touch me, and sometimes can't see or hear me - I'm always going to be right here beside you."_ Her ghost smiled, hand hovering on Amity's shoulder but not quite touching her.

_Darkness..._

Her golden eyes fluttered open, the light of the sun just hitting her face - she felt confused, was it a dream? "This isn't my room..." Amity muttered, glancing around - she found herself lying on the floor of Luz's room, on her back. "It was just a dream..." Sighed she, pushing herself to her feet.

When she headed down the steps to the first floor of the Owl House she saw Willow, Augustus, and her siblings in the living room talking to Eda. "I'm just as worried about Amity as you guys are, but if she wants to be alone then we have to give her space." Augustus said, looking at the others. "Gus, it's been over two months! She's cried over this long enough, what would Luz say?..." Willow insisted.

The twins regarded the younger witches for a moment. "Mittens has been sad for a long time, but everyone is emotional after they lose someone they love." Edric said, giving his two cents worth. "Mittens was never really a sensitive person until Luz came into our lives, she once told me about the seven stages of grief." Emira chimed in.

Eda held up a book. "'Coping With Empty Nest Syndrome' was the name of a book she got from the library when King and I were watching the Bat Queen's babies." Eda was the next one to speak.

King rolled his eyes but he didn't say a word, and Amity just stood there at the foot of the staircase - listening to the conversation. "When was the last time any of us asked her how she felt? What she wants?" Augustus said, putting his hand on the table.

It was then that they noticed she was standing there - Owlbert noticed her to be precise - he hooted, flapping over and landing on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "Thanks Owlbert..." She said, wiping away a few stray tears.

Everyone in the room had fallen silent, then Hooty stuck his head inside. "Hoot, there's a weird thing happening at Luz's grave - hoot hoot." He said, looking at Amity in particular - and staying at least six feet away from her.

The group quickly headed outside and made their way toward the cliff - there at the grave was Matt and Boscha - Boscha who had Matt by the arms and standing near the edge, and Matt who was holding paint cans, and she pushed him closer to the edge. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that grave desecration is a _grave mistake_ Matt?" She said lowly.

At first the group was confused, then they realized that Boscha had said 'desecration', as in Matt had been trying to mess with Luz's grave - the twins and Amity all lifted their arms at the same time and drew spell circles.

Emira's circle was for a plant spell, Edric's for an ice spell, and Amity - well, she burned him with a fire spell right to the behind, then she grabbed him and held him over the edge. "If I ever hear that you come within _twenty feet_ of Luz's grave again, I will pick you up and throw you off of this cliff and into the boiling ocean - listen to your screams of agony until they stop as the creatures down there eat you alive!" She yelled, shaking him by the front of his shirt before hurling him as far as she could toward the Owl House.

Right after she sank to her knees in front of Luz's grave and began to sob once more - she couldn't get near it without crying, but a gentle warm hand that scarcely caressed her cheek reminded her that wherever she would go - Luz's ghost would never be far away.

Still, she cried - unable to stop the onslaught of her tears, her sister and brother huddled her up in a two way hug - but she still didn't stop crying, she kept grasping at the air - trying to grab something that wasn't quite there, letting out soft sounds of pain and grief and guilt.

Willow and Gus placed a hand each on her shoulders - trying to comfort their friend with only minor success, but it seemed to work, she clutched at Willow's shirt and continued sobbing softly. "S-She's still here... She's n-not gone..." She whimpered.

Gus leaned toward Edric and Emira. "I thought she was already past denial?" He whispered. "She is, I'd say she hit the state of guilt and pain." Emira said, looking up. "That or bargaining." Edric spoke, looking down - glancing away.

Amity shook her head. "N-No, she's really here - she's still here!..." She said, her voice rising, and they all saw it - a ball of light floating near Amity's head. "I know she is..." She whispered, creating a small heart out of fire magic.

She pulled a paper glyph from her pocket and held it toward the ball of light - and suddenly the paper glyph was activated despite Amity not having touched it - Boscha stared in awe, Willow squinting hard until she could make out an outline around the floating light.

Willow blinked, trying to figure out if she was actually seeing what she thought she was, but the outline remained. "Does anyone else see that?" She asked, glancing around. "Uh, no Willow, what're you talking about?" The twins asked in sync. "You can see it too?" Amity asked, taking Willow's hands in her shaking grasp. "What? What is it?" Gus and Boscha asked. "Her, it's spiritual, a ghost." The plants witch spoke softly.

Boscha let out a disgruntled sound. "Amity is rubbing off on Willow, crazy stuff." The three eyed witch said, rubbing her temples with a sigh. "Just take a long look and squint!" Amity shouted.

The light seemed to caress Amity - her shoulders seeming to lose their tense appearance, and the light wrapped around her fingers. _"It's okay, there's nothing to be upset about - I promise."_ A soft voice spoke, gentle like the breeze, and Boscha could have _sworn_ that she recognized the voice. "Human?" She called out.

A soft gust of wind. _"Hello to you too Boscha."_ The ghost spoke in a hushed voice.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter,**

**This literally took me three days to write.**

**Have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
